


drabble dump: vixx edition

by neverwhere (nekrateholic)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 15,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekrateholic/pseuds/neverwhere
Summary: as of now, most of these are reposts from that other drabble dump, so if you've been there, you've probably seen them already~





	1. [gen] we'll show 'em what we all mean

**Author's Note:**

> as of now, most of these are reposts from that other drabble dump, so if you've been there, you've probably seen them already~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehwan is in a My Chemical Romance cover band. He (they all, really) pretends to hate it.
> 
> a.k.a. vixx as a mcr cover band au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [for all the hidden and not so hidden emos out there](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j_MlBCb9-m8)

“Why do we have to be wearing this again?” Jaehwan whines as he tugs on his army jacket. It’s a little small on him and it gets uncomfortable when he tries to spin his guitar.

“Because we’re covering The Black Parade tonight.” Wonshik answers, completely oblivious to the fact that nobody really expected an answer. He looks way too happy to be in a costume - he has even bleached his hair for the occasion, and swept it to the side the way Bob Bryar’s hair is in the music videos. The giant collar of his coat is almost hiding his entire head and Jaehwan dearly hopes he will lower it a little before they go on stage. He does not want a stray drumstick tip in the head because Wonshik can’t actually see the toms. Again.

Hongbin rubs his temples. “Just be thankful you’re not covering Danger Days again.”

“Yeah,” Hakyeon says from beside him, “I still have nightmares involving Wonshik in a crop top and polka dot tights.” Jaehwan shudders at the memory. Wonshik could’ve, he could have skipped the cosplaying, the drummer wasn’t a part of Danger Days’ visual concept. Of course, he decided to do the mascot instead. Taekwoon, naturally, had been ecstatic. Everybody else had collectively decided to try and get drunk enough to forget the sight. It didn’t work.

“When I told my mom I want to be in a band someday this is not exactly what I had in mind.” Sanghyuk mutters and while Jaehwan heartily agrees, he still elbows him in the ribs. God forbid Wonshik or worse, Taekwoon, hears a statement like that, they are in for at least an hour long lecture on how being a My Chemical Romance cover band is a privilege and they should be happy they are given the chance to sing these godsent lyrics on a stage. While they are all used to this type of lectures, they have to be on said stage in twenty minutes.

Naturally, nobody helps Wonshik in bringing in his drums and Jaehwan feels a sick satisfaction when he sees the drummer has taken off his coat. Nobody helps Taekwoon with his portable piano as well - partly because Sanghyuk still demands its entire existence is unnecessary since they could use, you know, a recording for all of the forty seconds of Welcome to the Black Parade that actually require a piano. Mainly because this is everybody’s revenge for Wonshik and Taekwoon making them dress up for every gig.

Although, if Jaehwan’s being honest, lugging the portable piano in every dingy club they played was totally worth it to see Taekwoon on it, even for a total of forty seconds. He had a suspicion everybody agreed on that, even if nobody would say it out loud (or help Taekwoon with it). Taekwoon on stage, and especially Taekwoon on piano, was the main reason he even joined the band.

The first time Jaehwan saw Taekwoon he was doing a piano cover of ‘Cancer’ in a karaoke bar Jaehwan and his then-roommate happened to be in. Taekwoon had been so enigmatic on stage, you couldn’t help but let yourself be pulled in. Jaehwan had been mesmerized. Enough to track the guy after he got off stage and introduce himself. Taekwoon, on the other hand, had been less than cooperative. Unfortunately for him, though, Jaehwan was friends with Hakyeon, who was friends with Taekwoon and… Things picked up from there.

Jaehwan had the biggest crush on Taekwoon at first (and had the notebook filled with songs written with Taekwoon and a piano in mind to prove it) and it was all going well until they decided to form a band. Then Wonshik and Sanghyuk joined. Or more accurately, Wonshik joined, then dragged a reluctant Sanghyuk in as well. Wonshik and Taekwoon hit if off right away and they suited each other so well Jaehwan couldn’t even bring himself to be bitter about it. When they finally announced they are dating, Hakyeon took Jaehwan out and got him so drunk he woke up in someone’s garden on the other side of town.

Then Hongbin had jumped the bandwagon as their ‘manager’, demanding they needed a least one sane person to take care of their shit and, well, he and Jaehwan hit it off as well.

They are going by track number tonight and as Sanghyuk whispers the first verse of ‘The Sharpest Lives’ along with Taekwoon, Jaehwan counts the songs until ‘Cancer’. They can’t play the entire album - they don’t have time, and ‘I Don’t Love You’ and ‘House of Wolves’ are of the songs they’ll skip tonight which means - ‘Cancer’ is right after ‘The Black Parade’. Jaehwan smiles. It’s his favorite song to play right after Taekwoon on a piano. The uncomfortable army jacket is worth it.

(Though he would never say that out loud. Taekwoon and Wonshik do not need any encouragement.)


	2. [leo/ravi] we got the right to anything we want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vixx as a mcr cover band au, again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [for all the hidden and not so hidden emos out there vol.2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aPYh-RL6Lu8)

“Hi there.” Taekwoon says as Wonshik drapes his arms around Taekwoon. He leans back and rests his head on Wonshik’s shoulder. The song playing from the laptop speakers comes to an end, and another one starts. Its sounds like something recorded in someone’s garage. Something very familiar.

“Are you listening to the demos from the anniversary album?” Wonshik asks, his voice accusing. He slides off Taekwoon’s back and pulls a chair next to him instead.

“Well,” Taekwoon starts sheepishly, “They uploaded them on youtube a few hours ago and I was planning on just checking if there are any new ones, I swear, but-”

Wonshik cuts him off with a “Shut up.” and his angry expression lasts a total of ten seconds before he bursts out laughing. “It’s okay, I listened to them as well.”

Taekwoon throws a pen at him. “Very funny, you jerk.” Wonshik makes a face of mock apology  and Taekwoon flips him off before he turns back to his laptop. He clicks around for a second, then another demo starts playing. “Listen to this.”

_It was the worst thing that I'd ever done / It was a head shot / You know, you gave me the gun_

“Emily? Yeah, it’s my favorite too. It sounds so creepy.”

“Exactly,” Taekwoon grins, previous irritation all gone. “I think if we start practicing it soon we can include it in next month’s gig. Or the one after that.”

 Taekwoon goes quiet for so long Wonshik gives up on staring at him in favor of stealing his laptop. After a while, Taekwoon speaks again, a lot quieter than before. “Speaking of creepy…” he trails off. Wonshik hums in acknowledgement. He’s scrolling down Lola’s twitter but his free hand is already drumming the beat to Emily on his thigh, like he can’t help himself. “Well,” Taekwoon speaks again, “I kinda wanted to show you something?”

Wonshik immediately closes the twitter tab and turns back to Taekwoon. He’s got Wonshik’s full attention and swallows under his expectant gaze. It had taken him by surprise, initially, the obvious excitement in Wonshik each time Taekwoon felt brave enough to show him a song he’d written. Still, that rarely happened and it never failed to give Taekwoon the worst anxiety even though Wonshik had never been anything but supportive. It should have probably gotten easier with time – it might have, but that did not mean his entire being isn’t currently trembling on the inside.

The fairly notebook he takes out is surprisingly neat considering  the times he’d stuffed the thing under any and everything while trying to hide it from his bandmates. Taekwoon flips the pages until he gets to the one he wants, stops the music and offers the notebook to Wonshik with his eyes trained on the floor. Wonshik takes it carefully, like it’s something precious and Taekwoon can feel the blush creeping on his cheeks.

When Wonshik looks up from the text his eyes are shining. “Baby,” he breathes and leaves the notebook on the desk before he slides in Taekwoon’s lap, clasping his hands behind Taekwoon’s neck. “This is so good. Why- When did you write it? It’s beautiful. It’s so beautiful and it makes me want to… Maybe we should try playing it? Like, with the band?”

“I just finished it last week” Taekwoon mumbles and proceeds to hide his face in the crook of Wonshik’s neck. “Isn’t it ironic? It was me who insisted for us to be a cover band. And now it will be me who fucks it up.”

“Nobody’s fucking up anything,” Wonshik says as he cards his fingers through Taekwoon’s hair. “And we all agreed, it’s not like you’ve chained us to our instruments. It would be just as easy to agree to do original stuff from time to time. And this song will be so cool, I can write something to add to it and-” When Taekwoon stiffens in his arms, he hurries to add “Not that it’s not good, love, it’s perfect. It  _inspires me_ , is what I meant.” When Taekwoon doesn’t react Wonshik kisses the top of his head before he continues, softer “I could add my part and we could make it – a show, something theatrical, we could do it acoustic and I’ll be light and you’ll be dark and we’ll make some sort of a script and we’ll include your piano and- we could be like early Panic! The clubs are already used to us doing weird shit.”

Taekwoon smiles against his neck. “We are not nearly weird enough for early Panic.”

“Okay, maybe not early Panic but… it could be cool anyway, and you know all the others will jump at the opportunity to not dress up for once.”

Taekwoon immediately frowns. “But dressing up is part of theatricality.”

Wonshik grins at him. “I didn’t say  _we_  won’t.”


	3. [gen] untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the doc for this was titled "magic evil god vixx something"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [for all the hidden... i don't actually know if shinedown counts as emo but enjoy anyway](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p9Ffqq0Y25Y)   
>  in my defence, "my name" sounded a lot more like a spell in my head

The ancient demon hissed and twisted in his chains. He spat fire, trying to either melt the metal or burn the five men standing in a circle around him. It was to no avail – even if he could reach them, the chains were spelled specifically to keep him in place. It was an intricate, impossibly difficult spell to perform and he wondered how he could’ve missed his minions getting strong enough to cast it.

_my_ _name is worthless like you told me I once was_

Wonshik’s voice was quiet but the power in his words was like a whip and the demon choked on the fire in his lungs. He aimed the next burst of fire at the motionless body just outside the circle. Even he knew it was futile – he couldn’t even reach his chains within the circle.

_my name is empty ‘cause you drained away the love_

“Of course,” the demon laughed as he choked on yet another burst of fire. “Of course Hakyeon’s part in your little custom made chant would be as pathetic as he is. I should have left you to burn in the hellfire when you decided to play hero.”

Hakyeon flinched and that was the only indication he’d even heard him. The others kept still as statues.

_my name is searching since you stole my only soul_

The demon couldn’t see Jaehwan as he said it, but he could bet his eyes were locked on the body outside of the circle, conveniently placed in his direct line of sight. The ungrateful bastards never really forgave him for swallowing the soul of the little human. Couldn’t they see he was making Jaehwan – all of them – weak? Couldn’t they see he was only protecting what’s his? He choked again before he could say anything aloud. Smoke was the only thing that came out when he tried to burn them this time.

_my name is hatred and the reasons we both know_

The power in Hongbin’s words wasn’t as much as the others had been and the demon laughed again, choking on more smoke. His skin was slowly cracking open from the fire trapped inside him. He tried speaking anyway. “You were never good at writing your own spells my dear, aren’t you afraid you’ll fail their stupid misson?” Hongbin didn’t move, it didn’t seem like he was even breathing and the demon smirked – that was a thing  _he_ taught him, stalking, never letting anything or anyone affect him, being a  _warrior_. How dared they turn on him when he was the reason they were what they were?

_my name is screaming like the sound of your heart failing_

The chains were suffocating now, the force of Taekwoon’s words three times stronger than any of them. Taekwoon had always been his favorite – the one with the most potential, the one he’d had plans for, the one-

_my name is revenge and I’m here to save my name_

Their combined voices wrapped around him like barbed wire, poking holes in his being and letting every soul he’d ever swallowed slip through the cracks in his skin. He managed one last scream before the last soul left his body and it, along with the chains, burst in flames.

*

It was over.

The second the flames died down they ran to where Sanghyuk was – or rather, to the empty shell that once was Sanghyuk. That hopefully  _will be_ Sanghyuk again. Hongbin and Taekwoon were the only ones still staring into the place where their master used to be. Hongbin walked to the still flickering flames and kicked a stray ember. “We don’t need weapons to take back what’s ours, you sick bastard.”

“What now?” said Taekwoon’s quiet voice. Hongbin looked up and Taekwoon’s eyes were locked on the dying fire as well. Taekwoon was the only one who’d needed convincing, the only one who’d seen good from their master – the strong one. Somehow, Hongbin knew even Taekwoon was aware this was the only reason he was being treated differently than the rest of them. This and not the misguided fatherly love the demon made them believe he feels.

“Now,” Hongbin smiled as he took Taekwoon’s hand and started walking towards the others – Sanghyuk was blinking awake, Hakyeon was crying and Wonshik was trying to keep Jaehwan from suffocating Sanghyuk with his hugs. “Now, we become a real family.”


	4. [gen] untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> creepy circus au? sort of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [now they definitely count as emo (this one is based off the video more than the lyrics)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MKk1u5RMTn4)

_Where are you_ Taekwoon types furiously. Sanghyuk was supposed to meet him in front of the creepy circus’ makeshift gate almost half an hour ago.

The circus came to town a few days ago, with the posters promising chills down your spine. Appropriately, it opens after ten pm and closes just before dawn.

Surprisingly, not many people show interest - it’s perfectly empty now too.

Looking at it, it seems like the darkness has somehow sucked the life out of the place - it looks dark, even though Taekwoon can see the lights and the blinking  _Welcome_ sign. It’s like the darkness is more of a feeling, than an actual occurrence. It doesn’t look like a place Taekwoon wants to be loitering alone in.

 _Running late, sorry._ Sanghyuk sends a few minutes later, followed by  _you can go in, i’ll call you when i get there._

Taekwoon lets out a quiet curse. He doesn’t really want to go alone. Then again he doesn’t want to stay in the parking lot like a creeper for however long it takes Sanghyuk to arrive, either. Sanghyuk is going to pay, the little shit.

They probably have food inside…

Taekwoon swallows his uneasiness and crosses the open gate.

*

Inside the gate there is another one - Taekwoon wonders how he missed it from outside. The sign above it reads  _Welcome_ as well, but it’s somehow dirtier, darker. It makes him think of rust, for some reason. There’s a sudden urge to run, to be as far away as possible from this place takes over but - Sanghyuk expects him to entertain himself inside. He’d never live it down if he runs home now. So he pushes the urge down and enters.

There is an unnamed booth right behind the gate. As Taekwoon nears it, a man shows behind the counter. He has a mask that makes his entire face white, like he has no face. It’s terrifyingly creepy but it looks so  _real,_ Taekwoon has no choice but admire whoever created it.

“Welcome to our show, sir. Would you like to buy some chips? Everything past our entrance is paid in these.” He holds up the chip - it looks like a coin, made from some rusty yellow metal, with stars on both sides.

Taekwoon  looks around - he can’t see any food stalls in the vicinity, which is weird, but not impossible, so he only buys five chips. He can always buy more later.

The faceless man hands him his chips and Taekwoon takes them, paying no mind to the fact that they don’t make a single sound when they surely hit each other in his pocket.

*

The first thing he sees is a machine. It looks like one of those machines where you have to try and take out a plushie, except there is a doll inside - the paint on its jaw looks old, cracked and his cheeks, unlike regular pink cheeked dolls, are black. Taekwoon has to take a second to appreciate the doll’s beauty. Its eyes are expressive, sad, and Taekwoon thinks that if the doll were a man, if it wasn’t made to look so sad, it would’ve been a beautiful one, with pouty lips and a brilliant smile. He slides a chip into the opening without thinking.

The inside lights up and the doll slowly straightens up. Then it starts singing, its voice so beautiful and  _real_ Taekwoon thinks  _no, this can’t be a recording_ but what else could it be? There is no one near in the park apart from him and the faceless man and there isn’t enough space in the machine to hide a real person.

Still, it sounds so  _real._

Taekwoon decides to walk away before it gets to his head and fails to see the tear slowly making it’s way down one black cheek, smudging the smooth lines of the makeup.

*

The next attraction is a dancer, restrained inside a wooden fence. There’s cloth that was probably once white, spread on the ground he dances on. There’s no music, except for the chains that clink with each step he takes. There are smudged red lines on the dirty white, and after a few minutes of staring Taekwoon realizes they form the pattern of the dance. It’s meant to represent blood and the dancer’s feet are painted red, so realistically bloody that Taekwoon winces. The dancer catches his eyes and smiles, tries to get closer but the chains clank again and he’s yanked back, stumbling into the pattern again. He does not look up again.

Taekwoon leaves his second chip in the upturned hat just outside of the fence.

*

Next is a magician. His silver hair blows in a wind Taekwoon doesn’t feel. Taekwoon swears his eyes are wet as he waves his wand above a cylinder hat.

He runs away as soon the magician takes the limp body of a rabbit with bloody eyes out of the hat.

*

 _This place is fucking creepy,_ Taekwoon texts Sanghyuk on his way to a booth titled “Break for freedom”.

 _On my way,_ comes Sanghyuk’s reply,  _don’t have too much fun without me._

As if, Taekwoon thinks grimly. There’s another man in a faceless mask on the booth. There’s also a life sized doll on the counter and the faceless man points at it with a smile that makes Taekwoon think of wild animals.

“Your prize, should you win, mister.”

It’s another creepily realistic doll and Taekwoon wants nothing to do with it, nothing to do with this place, really, but he finds himself sliding his remaining chips towards the faceless man anyway.

He manages to hit one of the five ceramic targets.

“I guess dear Hongbin stays with me after all,” the faceless man says with a laugh.

Taekwoon looks at the doll. He almost expect it to blink, to move somehow, to prove that all this is just a very creepy, well made show. Nothing happens. “It has a name?”

The man gives him a look. “Of course he has. They all do.”

Taekwoon doesn't know how to reply to this, so he doesn’t. Instead, he speeds back to the entrance.

The entrance is gone.

Taekwoon looks around but no - the chip booth is there, he can see the singing doll from here. It’s just the gate that’s gone. He goes to the booth.

“I’m sorry, could you show me where the exit is?”

The faceless man tilts his head. “Do you happen to have any chips left? I think I told you everything is paid in chips here.”

“I… No. I just want to leave.”

The man grins - his teeth are dirty, yellow. How did Taekwoon notice this before? “I’m afraid showing you to the exit counts as service, mister.”

Taekwoon taps his foot nervously. “Can I buy more chips then?”

The faceless man laughs. “I’m afraid that’s not possible, dear.”

“Then… What?”

The man laughs again. Taekwoon shivers. “It’s simple - you pay for what you want, one way or another.”

*

As he struggles against the faceless man’s hold, Taekwoon finds out that no. It’s not a mask.

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

*

 _Help_ he makes his eyes plead, but the plastic skin of his face stays unchanged, frozen in its plastic smile. The faceless man laughs and his breath ruffles Taekwoon’s hair that wasn’t fake, once. He stares as Sanghyuk aims, throws the baseball. He hears the sound of broken ceramic but can’t see, what he can see is Sanghyuk, only halfway in his field of vision, as he aims another ball. Taekwoon wants to make his eyes follow him but he can’t, he can’t turn, he can’t move, he  _can’t_ so he desperately thinks  _run, run, run_ and prays the feeling carries through his plastic eyes.


	5. [gen] this is how we roll out here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "most incompetent vampires in the world" originally posted [here](https://vixxmas.dreamwidth.org/493.html?thread=2541#cmt2541)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i. might or might not have stress written for vixxmas a little. a little. (and named none of the fills oops)  
> i regret nothing
> 
> [this is vixxmas](https://vixxmas.dreamwidth.org/493.html) and i highly recommend going through the fills, there really are some gems in there :3
> 
>  
> 
> ([i'm pretty sure i'll get some sort of eternal curse if i call hollywood undead emo but here's the song where the title comes from anyway](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BU7ukkH3xHs))

“You go first,” Hakyeon whispers.

“No, you go first,” Taekwoon replies stubbornly, like he has been for the past fifteen minutes.

“For fuck’s sake, can someone, _anyone_  just fucking _go_ ,” Hongbin hisses, both hands on the window, keeping it open.

Wonshik sighs, stands up straight and jumps through the open window, cape flying behind him.

Sanghyuk rolls his eyes.

The dramatic effect is ruined by the edges of Wonshik’s cape getting tangled in the window handle. In the end, Wonshik just hangs there for a few seconds, held only by the cape tied around his neck - and thank the dude above whose name he can't say anymore for Hongbin's homicidal tendencies. If Hongbin hadn't tied the strings so hard that Wonshik's airways would be cut off had he still needed them, he would have face-planted the glass tiles on the floor already. Who thought ceiling windows are a good idea?

What Wonshik didn't take into consideration is that flimsy velvet capes are rarely made strong enough to hold a human's - or a vampire's - weight.

"Should we help him?" one of the humans asks. Wonshik stares at him from where he's made a mini crater in the floor, broken glass scattered around him.

There’s a loud slap from somewhere above and a second later, a flurry of dark coats and scarves (but no capes) lands around Wonshik.

"Jongin, I'm pretty sure they’re here to eat us." One of the humans states matter-of-factly. None of them makes a move to run away, however. Wonshik blinks at them, and that's what makes them take a step back - great, his eyes are probably red by now. He squints and decides to keep his eyes that way - if Hakyeon notices the redness he’ll never hear the end of it.

Wonshik coughs. "Can we, like, pretend I was super stealthy and scary and charismatic?"

"Sure thing, man," the human named Jongin says with a smile. He offers Wonshik a hand. "Do you need help with something?"

“With his scattered dignity, probably,” Sanghyuk snickers and Wonshik glares at him. It was probably not the best idea, considering he’s still determined to keep his eyes squinted.

“Um,” the not-Jongin human points at Jaehwan. “Dude, is that glitter on your skin?”

Jaehwan immediately puffs up. “Why yes. I have to look the part.”

"Well," Wonshik starts, finally getting up to dust off his pants - and his cape. Capes are a vital part of a centuries old vampire's image, shut up Sanghyuk. "We were planning to make you our dinner."

"I hate to break it to you, but there’s two of us," the non-Jongin human says calmly, gesturing to Jongin. "And six of you." He still doesn't make any attempt at escaping, though. Wonshik chooses to interpret this as an effect of his deadly vampire charm.

Sanghyuk shrugs. “Yeah, we’re kinda shit at hunting larger groups of people. Or hunting by ourselves.”

“Silence!” Hakyeon shrieks, “We’re supposed to be terrifying and _deadly_  here.”

“I’m pretty sure that ship has sailed long ago,” Hongbin mutters, “possibly last time we hunted when Jaehwan compelled that couple to re-enact that dumb lion-lamb scene from Twilight and you _cried_.”

“They didn’t know that,” Hakyeon hisses.

The Jongin human stares at them. The other one is trying not to laugh.

“While we’re on the topic of how much you all suck,” Sanghyuk sing-songs, “may I remind you of that time Hongbin’s victim had to coach him through the blood sucking process?”

“She didn’t _coach_  me!” Hongbin squeaks. “She gave me _pointers_. Not my fault she knew every Anne Rice book by heart, okay? And don’t get me started on how you once attacked that Naruto dude on Comic Con in full Sasuke cosplay.”

Sanghyuk waves a hand dismissively. “That’s called blending in, asshole.”

“ _Let’s make fanfiction together_ ,” Jaehwan says in what he thinks is Sanghyuk’s voice, subtly moving around to find the best spot where the moonlight reflects off his glitter. “My favorite part is how you ended up quoting Naruto at each other with no actual feeding going on.”

“Hey guys,” Wonshik interjects. “I hate to break this, but the humans ran away again.”

Taekwoon looks at each of them, then at the spot where the humans were just a few minutes ago. He looks at Hakyeon, already backing away and getting ready for take off. “Don’t even think about it-”

Hakyeon says nothing, instead shoots off towards the still open window.

“Fuck.” Sanghyuk says with feeling. “We’ll have to get him new cats again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, indeed, they ate taekwoon's cats. hongbin took lessons from an anne rice fan okay


	6. [gen] twelve days of dumb jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyuk as a youtube vlogger, originally posted [here](https://vixxmas.dreamwidth.org/493.html?thread=34797#cmt34797)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, vixxmas is a thing that happened [here](https://vixxmas.dreamwidth.org/493.html) and it was amazing and you should totally check it out if you feel like reading nice short vixx things

“Hi guys! It’s the twelfth day of vlogmas and I’m back with another vlog. And guess what? You’re getting this one, as well as the past twelve for _free-_ ”

“The Zoella advent calendar joke died about two lifetimes ago.” Hakyeon interrupts, absently scrolling through his phone on the couch, just out of shot.

Sanghyuk sighs and presses pause. “Hyung, I love you but could you please, you know, _shut up_? This is the third intro you’ve ruined already!”

“I mean, they all sucked anyway,” Taekwoon mumbles, sprawled next to Hakyeon with his legs in Hakyeon’s lap. He yelps two seconds later, when Hakyeon pinches his calf.

“What have I told you about being mean to the children?”

“That it’s a great idea and always well deserved?” Taekwoon asks, his face the picture of innocence. He shuffles as far away from Hakyeon as he can without actually moving from the couch.

“Why are you here again?” Sanghyuk sighs.

“Because we’re shooting an amazing DIY candle making collab later since you need actual content on your channel?” Hakyeon replies cheerily.

“Speak for yourself, I’m just here for the Christmas candy tasting,” Taekwoon grumbles.

Sanghyuk throws his hands in the air. “There will be no candy tasting if you two don’t let me finish the goddamn intro.”

“Please don’t use the Zoella joke, though,” Hakyeon says, putting his phone down. “I mean, apart from it being the poor dead horse you’re beating, making fun of big youtubers will only get you haters.”

“A-ha!” Sanghyuk exclaims. “But you’re forgetting the ad revenue. I need rent money, hyung.”

Taekwoon rolls his eyes. “Sell out.”

“This sell out is buying you Christmas candy.” Sanghyuk deadpans. Taekwoon assumes the picture-of-innocence face again.

*

“Hi guys! Happy twelfth day of vlogmas! I’m Sanghyuk, but you might know me better as Justin Hyu-”

“How do you even have subscribers, _oh my god._ ”


	7. [gen] wonshik vs bug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first time wonshik finds a giant bug in his studio when he's alone, originally posted [here](https://vixxmas.dreamwidth.org/493.html?thread=14061#cmt14061)

Wonshik is coming back from the bathroom when he sees it.

It’s huge. It’s black. It’s right next to his keyboard with seemingly no intention to move.

A sound rises in his throat and he’s about to scream for _Hakyeon, please come, oh my god_ or maybe even Sanghyuk - he can deal with the incessant teasing later. This is a _crisis_. And then it hits him - no one’s there to help him. If there’s one time he regrets staying behind to work, it’s now.

After approximately twenty minutes of staring at the monster (and hiding behind the door), Wonshik comes to a realization: the bug isn’t moving. No one is coming to save him. He’s all on his own.

He has half a mind to call Hakyeon and beg for help, or just, you know, go somewhere, _anywhere_ ( _not_ run away) but that would mean the bug will remain in the studio and that’s just - _no_. (That, and his wallet is right on the other side of the keyboard. Damn it.)

You’re a big boy, Kim Wonshik, he tells himself. You can do this.

“I really, really can’t,” he tells the empty studio two minutes later. He’s armed with one of his sneakers and a fork, trying to balance his weight so his shoeless foot touches the floor as little as possible. He has no idea how the fork even happened, but the fact is that it’s there. And that the idea of getting close enough to actually stab the bug causes small whimpering noises to rise in his throat.

This is how Sanghyuk finds him sometime later (it feels like years): A sneaker in one hand, a fork in the other, leaning towards his desk on mostly one foot, the other touching the floor with just his toes.

“What the fuck.”

Wonshik mutters a, “Um.”

He hides behind the door the whole five minutes it takes Sanghyuk to grab a tissue, pick up the bug and throw it outside.

When he comes back, Wonshik hugs him so tight Sanghyuk almost chokes. The teasing is totally worth it.


	8. [gen] the cold never bothered me anyway!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakyeon is a were-penguin, originally posted [here](https://vixxmas.dreamwidth.org/493.html?thread=44013#cmt44013)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [now imagine hakyeon the penguin instead of elsa](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L0MK7qz13bU)

“Hakyeon hyung is what?” Wonshik grumbles as he tries to shake the snow off his coat. If Hongbin’s eyes could kill, he’d be long dead now.  
  
“He’s hiding in his room,” Hongbin hisses, “and could you _please_ not do that to my carpet?”  
  
Wonshik takes a cautious step back, slowly hanging his now snow-free coat on the rack, eyes never leaving Hongbin’s. He carefully sidesteps the little puddle of snow that’s formed on the welcome mat. Hongbin hisses again.  
  
“It’s a lost cause,” Jaehwan calls from the couch. Wonshik immediately heads towards him because the puddle of snow is starting to melt and Hongbin looks increasingly more murderous.  
  
Wonshik flops next to Jaehwan. “Hakyeon hyung?”  
  
“Yup,” Jaehwan says cheerily, “Sanghyuk was here earlier, he promised cuddling and _aegyo_ if Hakyeon came out.”  
  
“Oh wow,” Wonshik mutters. Sanghyuk would be the SWAT team, if this was a crime scene. He doesn’t lose hope, though. He has his ways with Hakyeon, too.  
  
*  
  
“Hyung, come on,” Wonshik sighs. The only sound coming from Hakyeon’s bedroom is quiet shuffling. “I can hear you’re awake. You’re making us all worried.” This is followed by a low whimper and Wonshik silently fistpumps. Guilt-tripping _always_ works.  
  
He decides to take it up a notch. “We’re all so worried, Jaehwan hyung can’t stop crying,” Another whimper. Jaehwan snorts from the couch and Wonshik waves his hands in a vague _shut the fuck up_ gesture. “Hongbin is stress cleaning the entire house,” he continues. _This_ is not a lie, although that’s probably more Wonshik’s fault than it is Hakyeon’s. Hakyeon doesn’t need to know this.  
  
Finally, the door creaks open and a wave of warmth hits Wonshik even through the tiny opening. Hakyeon’s face is barely visible from the tiny gap. “Is Jaehwan really crying?”  
  
“Of course,” Wonshik tries his best to look as sad as possible. “Come on, hyung. Let me in, we can talk about whatever this is.”  
  
Hakyeon bites his lower lip. “You have to promise not to tell a soul.”  
  
“Of course.” Wonshik replies readily.  
  
Hakyeon opens the door fully and lets him in.  
  
*  
  
“You’re… what?”  
  
“I’m a were-penguin.” Hakyeon repeats calmly. “I turn into a penguin when the temperature hits below zero.”  
  
Logically, it would explain why Hakyeon is currently wrapped up in every sweater he owns, curled up under every blanket he owns with the heater blasting at the highest setting.  
  
“You’re a penguin.” Wonshik says slowly.  
  
“A _were_ -penguin.” Hakyeon repeats again. The calm is slowly starting to break. “The temperatures weren’t supposed to drop _at least_ for a week. My flight is in two days - I cannot spend the winter here, Wonshik, and _I’m freaking the fuck out._ ”  
  
Hysteria is making its way into his voice now and Wonshik takes a deep breath. A penguin. A _were_ -penguin. It would also explain why Hakyeon has never spent a winter with them, instead choosing to go visit his family for the entire season. Family of… penguins? Wonshik takes another deep breath.  
  
“Okay,” he says, more to himself than to Hakyeon. “Okay, we can deal with this.”  
  
*  
  
“Uh,” Jaehwan says, all eloquence.  
  
Wonshik sighs. “Just don’t.”  
  
“He thinks he’s a _penguin_ .” Hongbin all but screams. He sounds a little hysteric. Maybe a lot, actually. “We need to escort him to the nearest hospital, _not_ the airport.”  
  
“Just,” Wonshik sighs again. “Just. Let’s just do this and hopefully he’ll come back normal in the spring and we can pretend this never happened.”  
  
“Totally on board with that plan, honestly.” Jaehwan pipes in, his first full sentence since he stopped laughing ten minutes ago.  
  
“Alright, alright, focus,” Wonshik says, voice almost business-like. “The plan is: we bundle him up as best as we can, take him to the car as quickly as we can, and drive to the airport as fast as we can without getting arrested.”  
  
Jaehwan raises his eyebrows. “You almost sound like you actually believe his penguin story.”  
  
“His demands. Are you willing to face his wrath? Because I’m not.”  
  
Jaehwan has nothing to say to that.  
  
*  
  
They’re almost at the car when Hongbin lets out a blood-curdling scream.  
  
Wonshik instinctively starts walking faster, then stops because - _friends don’t leave each other in times of trouble,_ Hakyeon’s voice says in his head. He turns around slowly.  
  
Jaehwan stares, mouth open in shock and Hongbin looks like his eyes might bulge out of their sockets. They’re staring at… At a pile of clothes in the middle of the driveway.  
  
Hakyeon is nowhere to be seen.  
  
The pile of clothes moves.  
  
“Wonshik,” Hongbin says, voice scarily calm. “Wonshik, please tell me there is not a penguin in my driveway.”  
  
Wonshik squeezes his eyes shut. Maybe if he wishes strong enough he’ll wake up soon and realize it was all just a really weird dream.  
  
When he opens his eyes again the penguin’s head is poking out of the pile of clothes. It - _Hakyeon_ is staring at each of them and he looks very, very judgemental. Wonshik didn’t even know penguins could look judgemental.  
  
He sighs. “It’s a were-penguin.”


	9. [neo] ru-u-unaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> arranged marriage/royalty, originally posted [here](https://vixxmas.dreamwidth.org/493.html?thread=39661#cmt39661)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [no connection to the story whatsoever but still where the title is from](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s86K-p089R8)

“Prince Taekwoon, I’m begging you.” Wonshik said, probably for the fourth time. The prince blinked at him with eyes wide with innocence that Wonshik knew was fake. The badly hidden travel bag under his bed didn’t help matters.

Prince Taekwoon subtly kicked the bag further under the bed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about.” Wonshik sighed. “We were lucky prince Jaehwan was nice enough not to start a war out of offence last time, if you run away before you even meet your potential husband _again_ , the king -”

Finally, the innocent facade dropped. The prince’s eyes turned hard. “I will not marry out of necessity.”

Wonshik sighed again. There was no one else in the room, so he plopped down on the prince’s bed, right over where the travel bag was hidden. “Hyung,” he said carefully. “Hyung, please. I might be one of your father’s knights, sure, but I am first and foremost your friend. I’m not asking you to marry someone you hate. All I’m asking is that you _meet him_.”

Prince Taekwoon frowned. Wonshik suppressed yet another sigh. “But what if he decides he wants to marry me and I don’t? In the end, this is a marriage for land and political alliance. What if that’s more important for him and my father forces me -”

“Hyung.” Wonshik interrupted, forcing his voice to stay calm. “You and I both know your father loves you very much. He wouldn’t just choose any asshole royalty as your life partner _or_ force you into anything you don’t want. At the very least, he wouldn’t want to deal with the trouble you’d cause if that happened.”

Taekwoon had the decency to look a little guilty - just a little, though. It was mostly stubbornness.

“If I hate him you’re helping me run away this time,” he said, frowning again.

 

Wonshik breathed a sigh of relief. “Of course.”

Like he didn’t do that every time - with or without the prince’s knowledge.

*

“Prince Hakyeon, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you,” the king said, smiling at the young prince and his two guards.

“The pleasure is all mine, your majesty.” prince Hakyeon replied. He bowed so deep his nose almost touched his knees. Wonshik gaped. Most royals usually bowed halfway - lower than they would to an acquaintance but certainly higher than common folk. Prince Hakyeon bowed lower than the king’s own maids did.

There was also the fact that most royals couldn’t essentially fold themselves in half.

Prince Hakyeon was a sight, too - his clothes weren’t much different from his guards’, yet one could immediately tell he was someone special. It was in his features, in his stance - there was grace even in the way he stood still. Wonshik glanced at Taekwoon, who was seated on the king’s right. His face was expressionless but his eyes were trained on prince Hakyeon’s. The prince returned his stare calmly.

“Please,” the king smiled. He gestured towards Wonshik. “This is knight Wonshik, he will show you to your rooms so you can rest before dinner.”

“With all due respect, my lord,” prince Hakyeon said, bowing again, not as low this time, “I’d prefer it if prince Taekwoon showed me around the palace instead, if it’s not too much of a bother. I think it would be good if the prince and I had a little time to get to know each other before dinner and all its formalities.”

There was a small smile playing on the king’s lips. He turned to Taekwoon. “What do you think about it, son?”

Wonshik watched with a bated breath. Taekwoon wasn’t above throwing a tantrum right then and there, effectively offending prince Hakyeon and provoking war, most likely but - Taekwoon just watched prince Hakyeon for a few quiet moments, then nodded.

The most brilliant smile spread on prince Hakyeon’s face. Wonshik felt the weird need to shade his eyes, maybe.

“Very well, then,” the king said, this time not even bothering to contain his grin as Taekwoon stood. “Taekwoon, go show the palace to our guest. Prince Hakyeon, I shall arrange your luggage to be delivered to your rooms.”

Prince Hakyeon bowed again and followed Taekwoon, who was already walking ahead. Prince Hakyeon didn’t seem to mind.

*

“This is unexpected.” Wonshik said, watching as Taekwoon unpacked the few clothes he’d stashed in his travel bag.

The prince frowned. “I can and will still run away if he so much as breathes in a way I don’t like.”

“Of course.” Wonshik suppressed his smile. He didn’t want to jinx Taekwoon’s rare moment of common royal decency.

Although, Wonshik was sure this entire situation had a lot less to do with common decency, royal or not, than it had with the way prince Hakyeon held Taekwoon’s hand on their way back from the gardens earlier that evening.


	10. [LR] let it rain over me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff in the rain basically, originally posted [here](https://vixxmas.dreamwidth.org/493.html?thread=22253#cmt22253)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [we started from the emo and now we're... here. i'm sorry](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SmM0653YvXU)

Wonshik can hear the front door slamming shut. It’s probably instinct that makes him go look out the window, just in time to see Taekwoon’s rapidly retreating back - it would be all good, if he wasn’t just in a thin shirt, no umbrella in his hands and it wasn’t _pouring_ outside (more of a drizzle, really, but Wonshik’s never been known for being rational when it comes to Taekwoon). He shouts a goodbye to Jaehwan and grabs the first things he sees on the coat rack (an umbrella, a leather jacket - possibly Sanghyuk’s) and runs out.

Predictably, he finds Taekwoon sat, legs tucked under him, on a bench in the nearest park. It’s out in the open, too, he didn’t even try to find a tree to hide from the downpour (still a drizzle). Wonshik throws the jacket over him and spreads the umbrella over them both, like every cheesy drama male lead ever. It _does not_ make his heart flutter.

“Hyung, you shouldn’t be out in this rain without an umbrella, you’ll get a cold,” Wonshik tries in his best casually disinterested voice. (It comes out neither casual, nor disinterested.)

Taekwoon blinks up at him. “It’s just a drizzle.” There are raindrops stuck on his eyelashes and Wonshik screams on the inside.

“Irrelevant. Why did you run out like that?”

Taekwoon frowns. It seems unconscious, because he smooths his expression into a neutral one a second later. “I was intruding.”

“You can’t intrude in your _own dorm_.” Wonshik says incredulously.

Taekwoon frowns again and this time it sticks. “You and Jaehwan were cuddling.”

“You stormed out because I cuddled with Jaehwan?” Wonshik squeaks. “I cuddle with you, too.”

“But you were _alone_.” Taekwoon mutters. It sounds like he finds it offensive, somehow.

Wonshik is about to say that he cuddles with him alone, too, but - it’s not true. (Because cuddling alone with Taekwoon deprives him of distraction from the fact that he’s, well, _cuddling with Taekwoon_.) Then it hits him. “You were jealous…?” he trails off hesitantly.

Taekwoon shakes his head furiously. “No.” Then again, “No.”

“You _were_ jealous.” Wonshik repeats, more confident.

“No.” Taekwoon says again. He doesn’t meet Wonshik’s eyes, though. “You have these things you do with the others when there’s no one around,” he mumbles. Wonshik leans closer (to hear him better). “But when we’re alone you just… _run away_.”

Maybe it’s the cheesy umbrella scene, maybe it’s the low tone in which Taekwoon is speaking, but Wonshik feels bold.

“What if we had our own thing to do when the others aren’t around, then?”

Taekwoon blinks up at him again. “Like what?”

Wonshik leans even closer. He kisses the corner of his mouth, slowly. When Taekwoon doesn’t protest, he does it again, properly this time. “Like this?”

“Okay.” Taekwoon says quietly. The frown melts off his face, replaced by a tiny, annoyingly self-satisfied smile. Wonshik kisses it away. (The umbrella falls to the ground.)

In the end, the drizzle does turn into a downpour, so they’re properly soaked by the time they get back. Hakyeon nags but neither of them pay much attention (which makes him nag even more).

Totally worth it.


	11. [gen] untitled 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hakyeon, the hunter with the knitting needles au, originally posted [here](https://vixxmas.dreamwidth.org/493.html?thread=19693#cmt19693)

When Sanghyuk gets home, he finds Hakyeon knitting next to the fireplace. With knitting needles the size of his arms.

“Uh,” he says intelligently.

“They’re great, aren’t they?” Hakyeon exclaims, waving the needles around. He almost takes down the Christmas decorations over the fireplace with them. “Wonshik decided to give me his present early this year.”

Sanghyuk rolls his eyes. “How do you even make those things work?”

“I’ve been told,” Hakyeon says conspiratorially, “that there is an unsurpassed vampire hunter using needles just like these to kill.”

“Please,” Sanghyuk snorts. “I would’ve heard about that kind of hunter, since, you know, I _work_ at the vamp department of the police.”

“Maybe no one lived to tell the tale?” Hakyeon makes his voice exaggeratedly ominous, which cracks up Sanghyuk further. “I heard he knits a scarf with them and makes it a row longer for each of his killings.”

“Like the mile long scarf you’re making since forever?” Sanghyuk raises an eyebrow, disbelief clear in his voice. “If no one lived to tell the tale how do you know all of this?”

Hakyeon shrugs. “I know a lot of things.”

“Of course.” Sanghyuk snorts again. Then something catches his attention - “Hyung, is that blood on your knitting needle?” There’s something weird about it. He leans closer to the potential blood stain, but Hakyeon quickly pulls the needle back, barely missing Sanghyuk’s eye.

Hakyeon grins at him. “Sorry. And yeah, it’s blood - I pricked my finger earlier, guess I didn’t clean the needle as good as I thought I did.”

“One of these days you’re going to stab yourself with these things. Or worse, me!” He cackles and runs off before Hakyeon has the time to respond with physical harm.

He’s already in his room when it hits him - the blood. It looked too pale, too… compromised to be a person’s. It looked a lot more the blood of the vampires Sanghyuk spent his days chasing. He sneaks back in the hallway, poking his head in the living room. Hakyeon is still knitting in front of the fireplace with his giant needles. He looks peaceful, happy. His never-ending scarf lies momentarily forgotten next to him but Sanghyuk can’t tell if it’s longer than the last time he saw it. And even if he could - Hakyeon works on it almost every day, _of course_  it would get longer.

Stop imagining things, Sanghyuk tells himself. Hakyeon - sweet, annoying, motherly Hakyeon who loves knitting and making scented candles and worrying over Sanghyuk. Hakyeon, a vampire hunter. Sanghyuk snorts.

Hakyeon would have a field day if he knew his dumb stories are getting to him.


	12. [gen] untitled 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hakyeon, the hunter with the knitting needles au vol.2, originally posted [here](https://vixxmas.dreamwidth.org/493.html?thread=53997#cmt53997)

“Don’t move!” Someone hisses. There’s the unmistakable tip of a charmed silver dagger digging into Jaehwan’s throat - a charmed silver _something_ , really, because it feels too thin to be a dagger. The hunter’s body is pressing him against the wall and there’s the faint smell of burning flesh from where the charmed silver is touching Jaehwan’s skin. Theoretically, he could probably escape - the hunter is a human, after all, even if a little magical, but Jaehwan’s seen hunters at their job before. He most likely expects Jaehwan to fight, hopes he does, even. Jaehwan would probably be dead before he even turns his head. So he stays still.   
  
*   
  
Jaehwan wakes up in some sort of a living room. He tries to wiggle his arms but finds them bound to something behind him - a pipe? It feels like a pipe, although it makes no sense why there would be a pipe sticking out in a living room. It looks well lived in, too, complete with the roaring fireplace and Christmas decorations.   
  
“I wouldn’t suggest moving much,” a voice says conversationally, “or trying to escape.” When Jaehwan looks up to find the source of the voice he finds a man sitting on a couch to his left. The man is… knitting? It looks like he’s knitting but his knitting needles are about the length of Jaehwan’s arm. It’s a little ridiculous, really. The man smiles at him.   
  
“I have to admit, this is one of the stranger situations I’ve found myself in.” Jaehwan says, trying to lace his voice with all the vampire charm he can muster.    
  
The man laughs. “The vampire thing would be cute and semi-useful if I didn’t essentially bathe in protection spells. Oh, and there’s also all the garlic based potions I injected you with.”   
  
A hunter then. Like it was even a question, Jaehwan laughs to himself.   
  
“I could just break free, you know,” he smirks. He’s not actually sure if he can. Garlic is one of the few things humans got right about vampires - although the most it does is make them weak. Still, it makes all the difference in this case.   
  
The hunter smirks back at him. He points one of his giant knitting needles towards Jaehwan and he finally looks down.   
  
Jaehwan is… naked, for one. Chained to something, definitely. The curious part is that there’s a narrow piece of cloth covering his skin just under the chains. It’s like someone has tied him to the pipe with the cloth first, and then wrapped the chains around it, careful not to let them touch skin.   
  
“Look closer,” the hunter says.   
  
There’s… There’s _something_ about the whole thing. The chains make Jaehwan want to curl up and away from them somehow. It takes a second more for it to click (he blames the garlic). It’s all charmed silver.    
  
Great. Jaehwan would turn into a fried sausage before he manages to get even one arm free.   
  
He decides to drop the pretence. “Okay, what do you want from me?”   
  
“I’m in a predicament, you see,” the hunter starts calmly, smiling, eyes on whatever he’s knitting. Jaehwan would usually be able to see from this distance but - well, _garlic_. “There have been a number of killings in this part of town lately and I’m a little concerned but all my leads have been dead ends so far.”   
  
Jaehwan’s heart clenches. “I have nothing to do with that.”   
  
“Oh, I know,” the hunter looks at him and he’s smiling again, but his eyes make Jaehwan want to shrink, hide somehow. “I’ve followed you enough to make sure and you’d be long dead if I thought you’re the culprit, anyway. But you know who it is.” The tone of his voice is final, brooks no argument. Jaehwan swallows.   
  
The thing is, he does know. He also knows it is one of the most powerful vampires he’s met - which is the reason he’s done nothing to stop her, so far.   
  
The hunter is looking at him expectantly. “She’s… dangerous,” Jaehwan settles on. She’s a lot of things, really.   
  
“Ooh, I haven’t fought a lady in a while!” The hunter exclaims, like this is the best news he’s gotten in a while.   
  
Jaehwan stares at him. “Did you even hear what I said?”   
  
The hunter shrugs. “Of course I did. I admit I would’ve paid more attention if you actually said anything useful but, well. All you’ve told me so far is that the vampire is female and dangerous. _I’m_  dangerous and can pass off as female pretty well, if needed.”   
  
“Do you even have an ounce of self-preservation?” Jaehwan asks incredulously.   
  
The hunter shrugs again and gets back to his knitting.   
  
“Okay,” Jaehwan tries when it becomes obvious the hunter has nothing more to say. “How about we try to bring her down together? You’ll get your killer and I’ll get out of chains…?” Jaehwan trails off.   
  
The hunter drops his needles and claps excitedly. “Now we’re talking. But,” suddenly there’s the tip of a needle in Jaehwan’s throat again, the hunter’s face inches from his own. When did he even move? The unmistakable smell of sizzling flesh fills his nostrils and oh, this is what he was attacked with earlier. A knitting needle. It would be ridiculous, if it wasn’t currently the biggest threat to Jaehwan’s ninety years of existence.    
  
The hunter’s voice is low, threatening, and if Jaehwan had any doubt about how deadly this man is, he most definitely doesn’t anymore. “If you speak a word of any of this, of _me_ , to anyone I will know it was you and I will destroy you and everyone you’ve even waved hi to.”   
  
Jaehwan swallows, again. The needle digs a little deeper. “Okay.”   
  
“Great!” The hunter exclaims, smile back on his face. He gets back to his knitting as well, happily humming to himself.   
  
Jaehwan can still feel the hole where the charmed silver dug in his throat.


	13. [hakyeon/wongeun] wanderLUST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tourist guide au, originally posted [here](https://vixxmas.dreamwidth.org/493.html?thread=7661#cmt7661)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am genuinely sorry about that pun. really. i am  
> one of these days i will write this the way it should've been written

“Alright, we have about an hour before we arrive at the Acropolis Museum. I suggest you use the time to rest as much you can since it’s a long day ahead of us and,” Wongeun looks pointedly at the back seats, “I’d appreciate it greatly if Wonshik and Jaehwan didn’t spend that time making out, thank you.” 

It’s followed by an indignant squeak and a snicker from the back of the bus that Wongeun pays no attention to.

Taekwoon has already fallen back asleep next to Hakyeon, so he carefully gets out of his seat and moves on the one across the aisle from Wongeun. He tries to do it casually, gracefully, but the bus takes a sharp turn (he’s 99% sure Sanghyuk-the-bus-driver is doing it on purpose) and Hakyeon almost ends up across Wongeun’s lap before he actually slides into the seat across him.

“Did you need something?” Wongeun asks, a perfectly professional smile plastered on his face. It might be a semi-fake one, yes, but Hakyeon still feels like he’s been punched in the face. This guy should make toothpaste ads, Hakyeon would totally buy a toothpaste if Wongeun tried to sell it to him.

“Company?” He asks hesitantly, nodding towards where Taekwoon has already sprawled on both his and Hakyeon’s seats. 

Wongeun smiles, more real this time. He takes a look back, at the rest of the passengers and the smile disappears immediately. “Oh god,” he mutters, sliding down his seat, “they’re doing it again.”

Hakyeon looks back as well and, sure, Jaehwan is sprawled on Wonshik already but it doesn’t look like they’re actually doing anything. The elderly couple ahead of them looks a little uncomfortable, though.

“Why are you so against them?” Hakyeon asks, making sure to make his voice properly curious. Not, you know, interested and with ulterior motives.

Wongeun rubs his face in - annoyance? Exasperation? It’s hard to tell. “I don’t mind, not really. It’s just that...” he trails off and glares at no one in particular. “It’s just that, when there’s elderly couples it’s just kind of cute, in the I-wanna-have-that-one-day way and when there’s straight couples it’s kind of annoying but making out with girls has never been a thing I’m particularly interested in, so it’s really easy to ignore. They, however,” he points an accusatory finger in the vague direction of Jaehwan and Wonshik, “ _they_  are waving what I don’t have the time to have in my face.”

“Oh,” Hakyeon says softly. It makes sense, really. He suspected, but he didn’t want to assume - the confirmation changes things quite a bit. “Oh,” he says again with a lot more determination.

Wongeun raises his eyebrows. “What ‘oh’?”

“Oh, as in this just got interesting.” Hakyeon replies, a smirk slowly spreading on his lips. 

Wongeun keeps looking at him with raised eyebrows, then the same smirk grows on his lips, too. His eyes trail down Hakyeon’s body really unsubtly and Hakyeon lets himself bask in it for a few moments.

“I guess I should try to rest, too,” he says finally, “We do have a heavy schedule today and who knows how much sleep are we getting tonight.”

Wongeun stares at him like he’s seeing him for the first time.

Taekwoon grumbles a lot when Hakyeon moves him back to his own seat but Wongeun’s gaze is still burning on his back and Hakyeon decides that, yeah, he really will need the rest if he plays his cards right.


	14. [neo] i got this jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eunji uses wongeun to make taekwoon jealous au, orignally posted [here](https://vixxmas.dreamwidth.org/493.html?thread=15085#cmt15085)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [this is not the song the title is from but it's the superior 'jealousy' song, so](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ce-QZ2mSq54)

“I don’t know,” Wongeun says hesitantly, trying and failing to drag his feet on the concrete. Eunji is relentless.    
  
“I do.” She states, still pulling at his hand. They’re almost at the meeting spot now. “If I hear _one more_  whiny tirade about how Taekwoon is so cool and cute and all the cheesy lovey-dovey shit Hakyeon spews about him daily, I’m going to _die_. I’m going to die and I have a group I need to be a part of.” Eunji turns around suddenly and Wongeun almost runs straight into her. She grabs his face dramatically. “Do it for Apink, Lee Wongeun.”   
  
All he can say is an, “Uh,” because they’re at the park already and Hakyeon and Taekwoon are waiting for them.   
  
Taekwoon greets them politely, if a little forced. Wongeun gives him his best I-am-the-sun-itself smile. It makes Taekwoon frown.   
  
“I don’t understand why I’m here.” he grumbles and Eunji takes it as her cue to fall in step with him.   
  
“Because I can’t be third-wheeling by myself, can I?” she whispers conspiratorially.   
  
Taekwoon frowns again. “Third-wheeling?”   
  
“I mean, yeah,” she points at where Hakyeon and Wongeun are walking a few paces ahead of them, talking between themselves. “Don’t you think they’d make a cute couple?”   
  
“No,” Taekwoon replies without thinking. Then blushes. Eunji does her best not to coo. “I mean,” Taekwoon continues hesitantly, “do you think they like each other?”   
  
This is the crucial part. If she says the wrong thing Taekwoon could just decide he needs to not butt in Hakyeon’s hypothetical relationship and that’s - _no_.    
  
“I don’t know,” she says carefully. “I think Wongeun likes him, though.” Wongeun most definitely does not, but he’s also too far to hear and ruin the plan by being all embarrassed about it. “Honestly,” Eunji starts again and smiles to herself when Taekwoon subtly moves closer to listen. “I don’t think Hakyeon likes him that way yet, but I guess now that Wongeun is trying to woo him...”   
  
Taekwoon’s eyes narrow. “That doesn’t mean anything.”   
  
“Whatever you say,” she allows herself to grin. “Hey, do you wanna leave the lovebirds alone? We could go get ice cream or something.”   
  
“Sorry,” Taekwoon replies quickly, already hurrying ahead to fall in step with Hakyeon and Wongeun. “I haven’t taken a walk in the park for so long...”   
  
“Of course,” she smiles at him, mentally high-fiving herself.   
  
Wongeun might suffer a little, what with the death glares Taekwoon keeps giving him, but all in all, job well done.   



	15. [gen] a line of cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taekwoon the kitty smuggler, originally posted [here](https://vixxmas.dreamwidth.org/493.html?thread=42477#cmt42477)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the titles keep getting *ikon voice* DUMB & DUMBER

“Taekwoon.” Hakyeon says, concern clear in his voice. “We need to talk.”

He’d called a group meeting a few minutes earlier, placed Taekwoon on an armchair with the rest of the group more or less in a circle around him.

Taekwoon doesn't meet their eyes.

“We worry about you, man,” Wonshik adds. He looks just as worried.

Taekwoon still doesn't meet their eyes. “I don't know what you’re talking about.” 

“Hyung, come on,” Sanghyuk tries, “even I’m getting worried. You keep hiding in your room, lock up when you leave and there are all those weird sounds coming from it, too…”

“And the,” Hakyeon continues. His words sound like it’s painful for him to speak them. He takes a deep breath. “The syringes. Taekwoon, if you’re having trouble you need to tell us, we can get through it as a team.”

Taekwoon finally looks up at them. “Trouble… Wait.” His eyes widen in realization and he bursts out laughing. The rest of them look at him with various degrees of shock and worry. “Wait, you think I’m doing… Oh my god, no.” 

“Well, you are doing _something_.” Jaehwan says, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

The guilt is back on Taekwoon’s face in a heartbeat. “I hoped it wouldn't have to come to this…” he trails off, sighs, then gets up. Everyone follows.

In his room, as soon as he turns the light on, the weird sounds Sanghyuk talked about fill the room. Taekwoon gently pulls out a cardboard box from under his desk. Immediately, the room is filled with quiet… meows?

“Oh my god,” Jaehwan is the first to say. And to start laughing. Three tiny kittens bumble around in the box (that’s lined with one of Hongbin’s old sweaters, to which Hongbin squeaks indignantly).

“I think their mother left them and they’re still blind and I couldn't just…” Taekwoon trails off. There’s the guilt again.

“The syringes,” Sanghyuk says, amazed. “You’ve been feeding them, right?”

Taekwoon nods and there’s a chorus of aww-s. It’s Hakyeon who breaks the moment. “You know we can't keep them.” His voice is strained, like it physically pains him to say it.

“But they’re so small!” Taekwoon straight up whines, even pouts for good measure. Hakyeon looks even more pained.

“I hate to be that guy, but he’s right,” Wonshik starts carefully, “we can't risk leaving them here with Butt around, he could hurt them.”

“They’ve survived so far,” Taekwoon grumbles, pout still in full force. “And it’s not like it’s unheard of cats and dogs living happily under the same roof.” He directs his pout at Hakyeon again and Hakyeon actually makes a pained noise in his throat.

Finally, he breaks. “Fine! Fine you wily asshole, but just until they’re old enough to be able to take care of themselves! Then they go to the shelter.” 

Taekwoon does a little cheer. It’s accompanied by quite a few exasperated sighs. 

“You’re so weak.” Jaehwan mutters, getting out of the way of an elbow in the ribs,

“I do not want to talk about this.” Hakyeon says, smile deceitfully sunny. Jaehwan knows that if he dares to get closer he’s getting that elbow in the ribs.

“Hey, does that mean I can get a hamster?” Sanghyuk says when they’re already on a safe distance from Taekwoon’s pouting and his... kittens.

“ _Absolutely not._ ”


	16. [LR] (soon to be) a house of wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> abo where taekwoon is pregnant. yes. it's mpreg. originally posted [here](https://vixxmas.dreamwidth.org/493.html?thread=41965#cmt41965)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [i bet abo was not what gerard way meant when he wrote this song but. well.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=woalhgxmnDo)

“Sweetheart,” Wonshik starts carefully, reaching towards Taekwoon.

“Don’t sweetheart me, _this is all your fault_.” Taekwoon hisses in turn, his eyes flashing red. Wonshik jumps back a little. He barely pushes down the instinct to growl. It would make Taekwoon deflate instantly, yeah, but it would also make both of them feel like shit - it’s just not worth it.

Taekwoon must sense he’s out of line, though, because his expression takes on this weird mix of annoyed and apologetic. “I’m sorry,” he says quietly, like it pains him. It probably does.

Taekwoon has always been a little too proud for an omega, a little too… much. It only got worse with the pregnancy. Wonshik didn’t mind, never did, even if some his acquaintances kept giving Taekwoon the stink eye. They never did more than that anymore, thankfully. (Wonshik might not mind Taekwoon’s sass and petty vindictiveness but he definitely _did_  mind strangers picking on his mate. After the twelfth rib he’d broken, people just stuck to glares.)

“I’m sorry,” Taekwoon, predictably, mutters a few minutes later, when the contents of their breakfast is flushed down the toilet. “It just - I don’t understand why we had to get the throwing up part of all things from our human side.”

Wonshik smiles, helps him up. He leads him back to the living room, where he lets Taekwoon sprawl on the couch, head on Wonshik’s lap. “Look on the bright side,” he says, gently carding his fingers through Taekwoon’s messy hair, “at least it doesn’t go on for nine months.”

“Dear lord, I would’ve _died_ ,” Taekwoon grumbles.

Wonshik suppresses his laughter. He’s going to enjoy Taekwoon’s relatively good mood while it lasts.


	17. [keo] what do you mean the coffee is gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that's it. the coffee is gone. originally posted [here](https://vixxmas.dreamwidth.org/493.html?thread=22509#cmt22509)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to jack sparrow and his rum for inspiring the title of this

"What do you mean, there's no more coffee?" Taekwoon asks, shock and betrayal written all over his face. Like the lack of coffee is a felon and Jaehwan should be imprisoned for committing it.   
  
"I'm sorry?" He shrugs, "I mean, I would've left some for you if I'd remembered." He picks up his mug, Taekwoon's eyes going wide with horror. Jaehwan chugs the remains of his coffee before Taekwoon can take the mug from his hands.   
  
What he doesn't expect, however, is that a second later the mug is falling to the ground, the sound of shattered porcelain filling the room and - and Taekwoon's lips are on his. He's kissing Jaehwan, quite thoroughly, and by the time Jaehwan manages to gather his wits enough to respond _somehow_  Taekwoon is already walking away, licking his lips.   
  
"You broke my mug!" Jaehwan cries as soon as his brain starts working again.   
  
Taekwoon turns around, eyes narrowed, "You drank my _coffee_." Like that excuses everything. In his mind, it probably does.   
  
Jaehwan sighs and goes to fetch something to clean the porcelain shards from the floor before someone (most likely himself) hurts themselves.


	18. [neo] it's a love story, baby just say yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soulmates au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Isa, who is _a delight_ ❤
> 
> [isn't it weird how i feel guiltier about using taylor swift as a title source than i did for pitbull](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8xg3vE8Ie_E)

Taekwoon stares at the songbird on his wrist. Its wings are fluttering, which is a little creepy, but he’s been getting the  _ soon!!! _ signs from his soulmark for almost two weeks now. He had a lot of time to get used to it. (It may or may not be the reason he’s been burying himself in work lately, even more than usual.) 

The light turns green and the crowd moves almost as one, taking Taekwoon with it. He braces himself for the inevitable  _ touching  _ that always takes place on busy traffic lights. What he can't brace himself for, however, is the guy that unceremoniously elbows his way through the throng of people, tugging another guy behind him.

“Hakyeon hyung,  _ come on _ , we’ll be late,” yells the first one and the guy being tugged just grumbles, something about kids these days, and Taekwoon wholeheartedly agrees. The pair passes through his side of the crowd too, shooting apologies as they go but Taekwoon has no sympathy, not when they accidentally push a young girl in a school uniform in him. The girl blushes, Taekwoon blushes harder and tries to hurry ahead as much as the crowd lets him (it’s not a lot).

*

Taekwoon meets one half from the crossroad duo again on the bus home. It’s the grumbly one and Taekwoon glares at him on instinct - but really, it was the other guy who dragged him around and the man here looks impossibly tired. Taekwoon has the sudden, intense desire to pat him on the back or - to make him feel better, somehow. He takes a step back.

It’s a little later, when they’re almost at Taekwoon’s stop, that it happens.

The driver makes a sharp turn and Taekwoon rides this bus everyday, so he knows to expect it. The other man doesn't.

He stumbles backwards and Taekwoon hurries to grab him by the shoulder, or something, before he plummets down. He manages to catch him by the waist and the man smiles at him in gratitude but - Taekwoon is too busy staring at his wrist. There’s a staff there now, starting from the songbird and disappearing on his fingertips. There are little music notes appearing one by one. Taekwoon stares at them some more, then shoves his hand in the stranger’s face.

He just looks at him, confused, until Taekwoon mumbles, “It wasn't here. Like, two seconds ago.”

There’s a soft, “Oh,” and before Taekwoon knows it, they’re at his stop, then stranger is reaching for Taekwoon’s hand and is dragging him off the bus, and… starts taking his shirt off?

“I swear I’m not a pervert,” he hurries to say, but his hands are trying to tug his dress shirt free of his belt and Taekwoon is not convinced. The shirt comes free and he’s about to - run away, maybe, soulmate or not, but.  _ Oh _ . On the stranger’s side - no, on his  _ soulmate’s  _ side, right where Taekwoon caught him, there’s a staff making its way up his chest, where the shirt is still covering it. The music notes are already there.

“The songbird is on my collarbone,” the man says apologetically. Taekwoon wants to see, suddenly,  _ badly _ . His soulmate smiles. “I’m Hakyeon?” 

“Taekwoon.” Taekwoon replies, quietly. What is the etiquette for when you meet your soulmate? He should've paid more attention in school. “I live nearby?” he offers in the end. 

His soulmate, no,  _ Hakyeon _ , smiles again. “Good. We have a lot to talk about, it seems.” 


	19. [neo] ...and leave those umbrellas at home!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt words: flowers, umbrella, gum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Isa, again, because she is still _a delight_ ❤
> 
>  
> 
> [i'm not even sorry about this one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l5aZJBLAu1E)

Hakyeon is arranging a bouquet of azaleas behind the counter. They are in high demand lately, for some reason. Maybe it’s all the graduation ceremonies that happen every other day - it seems like every year it’s a different flower that’s the trend and this year’s is azaleas. Graduation season is weird like that.

The rain has been pelting the shop’s windows for close to three hours now and Hakyeon glares at it, absently sweeping stray pieces of ribbon and wrapping paper aside. Rain usually means that the flower shop is as good as dead, unless it’s used as shelter from said rain - but there isn’t much traffic at all today. The last customer Hakyeon had was at least four hours ago.

It’s almost five p.m. when someone finally opens the door to the shop. Hakyeon was already thinking of closing early (perks of being your own boss) but the sopping wet man currently looking around in his shop chases those thoughts away.

“Are you okay?” Hakyeon asks carefully, going around to - help the man? There’s something about him, about the way his wet bangs are falling in his eyes, the confused look in his eyes, that just makes Hakyeon want to take care of him, somehow. 

The man looks up and frowns. “I’m sorry, I just -” he waves a umbrella in his other hand, careful not to hit any of the flower pots close to the door. The umbrella is close but even this way, Hakyeon can clearly see the upturned edges, wires sticking out.

Of course. “Oh.” Hakyeon chooses to focus on the broken umbrella instead of the sweet, soft tone of the man’s voice. It’s really hard.

“There are...” he starts, looking around again, vaguely confused. “There are a lot of flowers here.”

Hakyeon couldn’t keep the laughter that bubbles out of him even if he tried. The confusion looks so cute on this man’s face, like there are math equations instead of flowers in front of him.

“Well, I imagine there would be, this is a flower shop after all.” He says, and the man’s ears turn red. The man, the man. “I’m Hakyeon,” Hakyeon smiles, hoping his customer would get the hint.

He does. “Taekwoon,” he mutters in his soft, sweet voice and Hakyeon has this intense urge to hug the guy. Now that would be weird.

They stare at each other for a few awkward moments. Hakyeon’s eyes slide back to Taekwoon’s wet hair - which is when he notices it.

“Is that,” he starts, moving closer before he realizes what he’s doing. “Is that gum in your hair?”

Taekwoon blinks at him. His hand moves to his hair, almost touches the gum and frowns. “I hoped the rain would’ve washed it off.”

“That’s not how gum stuck in hair works,” Hakyeon laughs. He takes a few steps back - when did they get so close? “How did you get it there anyway?”

Taekwoon frowns again and Hakyeon wants to coo. It’s  _ cute.  _ “I’m a kindergarten teacher,” he mutters eventually.

“Oh,” Hakyeon says, soft. The rain is still pelting the windows. “Wait, I can help with that!”

He runs upstairs before Taekwoon has the chance to say anything. In his kitchen, it takes approximately five seconds of hesitation before Hakyeon turns on his electric kettle, getting a mug out of his cupboards, along with a jar of peanut butter. He runs to the bathroom to get his spare toothbrush and paces around nervously while he waits for the water to boil. 

It feels like years, although it’s probably not more than ten minutes later when he gets back into his shop to Taekwoon’s bewildered expression. 

“There,” Hakyeon says, offering him the cup of tea and holding the jar of peanut butter triumphantly. “This,” he says, waving it around “is how you remove gum. Unless like you feel like getting a new haircut. I had to learn it the hard way after my nieces decided to gang up on me this one time.”

“I don’t want a new haircut,” Taekwoon says quietly. “And this?” He lifts the mug, takes a hesitant sip and proceeds to  _ whine  _ when the tea burns his tongue. 

Hakyeon laughs. “Be careful with that. It’s because you’re wet - what kind of shop owner would I be if I let my customers get sick in here.”

Taekwoon tilts his head. Hakyeon can’t decide if his expression is more confused or curious. “But I’m not a customer.”

“Yet,” Hakyeon adds with a wink. He motions to the counter. “Now come, we have peanut butter to rub in your hair.”

It’s quiet - Taekwoon stays silent through the whole fifteen minutes it takes Hakyeon to separate the hair with gum in it from the rest of Taekwoon’s hair, rub peanut butter in it, then clean it off with a wet wipe. It’s probably awkward for him, Hakyeon thinks, letting a stranger play with your hair - although, looking at the mess that the peanut butter left, “play” isn’t really the right word for it. At least the gum is gone.

“All done,” he says, patting the locks of hair he just worked on. Taekwoon sucks in a sharp breath and Hakyeon lets his hand fall away. It was probably too much.

“Thanks,” Taekwoon mutters. His ears are red again and Hakyeon tries really hard not to find it adorable. He fails. “I should probably...” Taekwoon trails off, gaze locked on the door, like he’s an animal in a cage. 

“Right,” Hakyeon says quickly, moving back behind the counter. “You need to wash it thoroughly, peanut butter can be hard to wash off. Well,” he adds a second later. “Not harder tan gum, I guess.”

Taekwoon turns to him, meets his eyes, for the first time since he came into the shop. It’s not just his ears, his whole face is burning. When he speaks, though, his voice is surprisingly stable. “Thank you.”

Hakyeon beams. “You’re welcome! Wait, I have a spare umbrella, too,” he digs around under the counter - he really needs to put it in order one of these days - and takes out the umbrella one of his nieces gave him for Christmas last year. It’s a black one, with flowers that look suspiciously a lot like azaleas. Hakyeon offers it to Taekwoon, who seems like he’s about to refuse it, but the rain is still heavy outside and - Hakyeon pushes it in his hands, tutting. “Don’t even think about it. You can leave the broken one here, I’ll throw it away later.”

“I’ll return it,” Taekwoon promises when he finally accepts the umbrella.

Hakyeon pats his shoulder and frowns at how wet it is. “Good. I might make you tea again, then.”

Taekwoon looks at him, considering. In the end, he mutters. “Coffee.”

“What?”

“Coffee,” Taekwoon repeats, a little louder. “I prefer coffee.”

Hakyeon beams again. “Coffee, then. I’ll be waiting.”

He locks the door after Taekwoon leaves, still smiling to himself. It’s late enough already - and he’s craving coffee for some reason, anyway.


	20. [hakyeon/wongeun] dig in the dancing queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uuuuuh some sort of au where nobody is famous but wongeun is still unconvinced hakyeon is a dancer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Rai, because _boyfriends_ ❤ 
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  [when will i stop making abba references](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xFrGuyw1V8s)  
> 

He doesn’t look like a dancer. Wongeun doesn’t have a lot of experience meeting dancers, but this guy definitely doesn’t look like a dancer. Aren’t dancers supposed to have a certain aura or something? Something that tells you they’re special without them needing to voice it.

He doesn’t look like a dancer. Really. So Wongeun laughs when Jisoo tells him Hakyeon is at the top of their dance class and that offers from various dancing institutions are raining each time they have a showcase, it’s a normal reaction.

Hakyeon waves a dismissive hand at Jisoo’s flattery (that’s all it is, isn’t it?) and squints at Wongeun. “You don’t believe him.” 

It’s not a question.

“You don’t look like a dancer?” Wongeun says, smiling at him. Hakyeon smiles back but there’s something else in his eyes.

He could make a snide remark about how Wongeun knows nothing - because he doesn’t, really. He’s shit at dancing.

Instead of getting angry, Hakyeon gets up and takes his shoes off. He gives a Jisoo’s living room a critical look, moves some furniture, then turns back to grin at Wongeun. “I guess I have to prove it to you, then.” 

And people say Wongeun’s smile is disarming.

Jisoo leans back, hands on the backrest of the couch. He looks incredibly satisfied.

Wongeun doesn’t know anything about dancing, yes, and yet - there isn’t even any music, for fuck’s sake. It doesn’t matter. When Hakyeon dances, it’s like the rhythm is something real, something you can touch, something you can  _ feel _ . Hakyeon is breathtaking.

He almost takes Jisoo’s ceiling lamp off on a particularly high kick - Jisoo yells at him and Wongeun slaps a hand over Jisoo’s mouth before he can stop himself but the magic is broken and Hakyeon is laughing at both of them.

“I take it you liked it?” He grins at Wongeun and the something in his eyes feels a little more familiar now. It makes Wongeun’s insides burn hot.

Jisoo looks between the two of them with raised eyebrows. “Why do I suddenly feel unneeded in my own living room?”

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Hakyeon says, fluttering his eyelashes for good measure. Wongeun swallows - when did his throat get so dry? Hakyeon gets back on his armchair, eyes never leaving Wongeun’s.

Jisoo asks what kind of pizza they want, pointedly ignoring the suddenly tense atmosphere.

(Later, when they’ve made sure Jisoo is in his bedroom, sound asleep, Hakyeon slides in Wongeun’s lap and his movements are really similar to how he dances - subtle, graceful, hypnotizing. It’s nice to know he’s human, though, because the grace doesn’t last very long and the subtlety lasts even less. But even then, he’s still hypnotizing, even more so, and Wongeun somehow finds himself admiring that more than the dance earlier.)

 


	21. [neo] black is not the (only) answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fem!neo, same au as [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13266348)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by a certain someone mentioning how different their signs are

When Taekwoon opens the door to Hakyeon’s shop, she’s there, all bundled up already but crowded by Jaehwan and Hongbin. Although, by the looks of it, Hongbin is attempting to hide behind Hakyeon and Jaehwan is just there to be a little shit.

“Taekwoon!” Hakyeon exclaims, ducking out of Jaehwan’s arms, who’s subtly trying to hug her, and by extension, Hongbin.

Taekwoon blushes when Hakyeon smacks a kiss on her cheek but she’s been keeping her end of the deal - the boys say nothing. And Hakyeon said Taekwoon looks cute when she blushes, so.

“I was just saying,” Jaehwan starts, slowly sliding closer now that Hakyeon is out of the way, to Hongbin’s very visible horror. “That Hakyeon’s shop sign is so pretty. Don’t you think so, Taekwoon?”

“I know,” Taekwoon nods solemnly. “I keep telling Wonshik she’s going to steal all our clients, but she doesn’t believes me.”

“I would do no such thing!” Hakyeon exclaims, scandalized. “I keep sending people to you, too! Oh my god, am I really -”

Taekwoon places a shy kiss on her lips and pretends not to see Jaehwan wiggling his eyebrows. Hakyeon shuts up immediately. “I know, I know, I was joking.” Taekwoon whispers against her lips. “Your sign really is pretty, though, I don’t blame people for choosing it over mine.”

Hakyeon frowns. She opens her mouth, probably to argue again, but Taekwoon places her palm over it. “Date, remember? We need to go before some people change their minds about being alone with this one.” She nods towards Jaehwan, who’s firmly into Hongbin’s personal space now. Hongbin looks ready to run away.

“Right,” Hakyeon says when Taekwoon drops her palm. She’s still frowning but it’s okay. Taekwoon has all afternoon to make her forget it.

*

There’s commotion outside when Taekwoon goes to unlock her shop the next morning. When she gets to the door, she sees Hakyeon dragging a chair and an unamused Hongbin out of her shop. When she spots her, Hakyeon quickly flicks her fingers and the lock on Taekwoon’s door clicks.

“You are not allowed to come out until I’m done,” Hakyeon says when she’s right outside. Taekwoon frowns. She unlocks the door once more, but Hakyeon locks it right back again.

Taekwoon rolls her eyes. “Fine.”

Hakyeon places her chair right outside the door and gets up on it. Hongbin holds three unlabeled jars up for her, and Hakyeon takes something long and thin out of her apron - a paintbrush? Taekwoon’s eyes widen. 

“Please don’t ruin my sign!” She yells (whines, really). 

Hakyeon bends down, one hand on the sign for ballance. Her braids swing in the air and she looks almost as unamused as Hongbin does. “Your faith in me is astounding. Now go make yourself a cup of tea or something.” When Taekwoon doesn’t move in the next ten seconds, she points her paintbrush at her. “Shoo!”

“How rude,” Taekwoon grumbles but goes inside anyway. Tea does sound like a nice idea.

*

About an hour later, Hakyeon walks into Taekwoon’s shop, a triumphant smile on her lips. Her fingers are stained in baby blue and sparkly gold. Taekwoon narrows her eyes.

“What did you do to my sign?”

“Go out and see,” Hakyeon sing-songs. Hongbin is nowhere to be seen.

Taekwoon huffs but goes out, Hakyeon following right behind her. When she sees the sign, Taekwoon freezes.

There are subtle gold accents along the lines of the letters in “Magic shop”, and now there’s a butterfly, drawn like it’s landed on the p. It’s a baby blue one, lined with black and the same gold that’s on the letters. If you look close, you can see its wings fluttering.

She can’t stop staring at it.

“I mean,” Hakyeon clears her throat. “Butterflies are kinda universally pretty and relatively easy to draw...” she trails off. Taekwoon is still staring at the butterfly. “Should I have drawn hearts?” Hakyeon starts again, sounding increasingly unsure. “Jaehwan said I should, but I thought you’d kill me if I did -”

That makes Taekwoon snap out of it. “I definitely would’ve killed you if you did.”

Hakyeon blinks at her. “Do you like it?”

Taekwoon looks at her newly upgraded sign, then back at Hakyeon again. “I have a lot of cheesy feelings right now.” 

“That’s… Good, I guess.” Hakyeon says. Seeing her face fall makes Taekwoon spring to action, finally. 

She wraps her hands around Hakyeon, buries her face in Hakyeon’s pretty scarf. “I’ll tell you all about them later, I promise.” She tries to control the heat on her cheeks and fails miserably at it. “When we’re alone. I love it.”

“Oh,” Hakyeon says, squeezing back at last. Taekwoon can hear the smile in her voice when she whispers, “I can’t wait.”


	22. [neo] consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> same au as [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412498)  
> (dedicated to the love of my life)

"Hey, that's not very nice," Hakyeon says, looking down at Taekwoon with a frown.

Taekwoon quirks an eyebrow at him. "That's not what you said last night"

"Last night was... different." Hakyeon mutters, still frowning. Last night was _messy,_ to say the least. It's not like Hakyeon had planned it. It just... happened.

"You made a mess of our bedroom, Hakyeon." Taekwoon says, eyes full of something Hakyeon is not entirely sure he likes.

"It... It wasn't my fault, okay?" Hakyeon tries very hard not to whine. He's not a whiner, goddamn it. "The twins wanted to make you a welcome home cake. They wanted to surprise you with home-made cake." There's a strong flashback at the mountains of whipped cream he'd had to clean from the wardrobe. "How was I supposed to know they'll start a food war? That will... somehow escalate to the bedroom."

"You knew full well what might happen." Taekwoon says evenly. The facade breaks pretty soon, though. The smile he directs at Hakyeon is one that shows that he knows, just as well, that he'd do the same in Hakyeon's position. They are both so ridiculously weak in the face of the twins' pouts.

Hakyeon sighs. "Isn't this a little excessive, though?"

"Nope," Taekwoon sing-songs, slapping yet another _Daddy has no authority here_ sticker on the oven.


	23. [neo] jealousy pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based off [this glorious post](https://twitter.com/SF9official/status/1024970727303213056)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's for you princess

When Taekwoon gets home, Hakyeon is nowhere to be seen. It’s not a particularly odd thing, what with the two million things Hakyeon has going on at any given moment. Still, Hakyeon has tried his best to welcome him home after his schedules and… Honestly, Taekwoon’s Hakyeon-senses are tingling.

Something is wrong.

So instead of flopping into his own bed like he so desperately wants to, Taekwoon softly knocks on Hakyeon’s bedroom door.

There’s shuffling inside. There’s - are those sniffles?

Without thinking, Taekwoon all but kicks the door open, worry clawing up his throat, ready to -

Find Hakyeon, sitting on the floor in a pile of Canvas albums?

Hakyeon notices him of course - how can you not, with all the noise he just made - and clutches a pair of albums to his chest, the look in his eyes fiercely defiant.

“What the-” 

Taekwoon doesn’t even get to finish it before Hakyeon snaps. “I had to maintain my spot as your #1 fanboy, alright?”

“I... what-”

“I can’t let some random kid, cute as he is, dethrone me,” Hakyeon continues, like Taekwoon never said anything. “They’ll see. The title is mine.”

And finally, finally it dawns on him. “Is this about that Zuho kid?” When Hakyeon doesn’t say anything, just keeps staring back defiantly, Taekwoon can’t help it - he bursts out laughing. “Hakyeon, we’ve known him for so long, why now.”

Hakyeon glares at him. “Before, he didn’t threaten my title. This is  _ war.” _

“I mean,” Taekwoon starts, picking up a random album off the floor. Hakyeon hisses. Taekwoon drops it back on the pile with a sigh. “You’re pretty much paying me by buying those. You could buy me food instead.”

You see, Taekwoon wasn’t entirely serious. Hakyeon’s eyes, though, light up like a Christmas tree. “Can we take a picture if I do?”

“...Fine,” Taekwoon concedes.

After all, if he can get free food out of all of this, well. Maybe he needs to agree to backstage pictures more often.


	24. [neo] jealousy pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> look at me, remixing my own drabbles.  
> pretty much previous chapter, except not so... pg.  
> i'm sorry zuho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i mean. yeah

“That SF9 kid is very cute,” Hakyeon says as soon as Taekwoon steps through the door. He wasn’t even supposed to be here but -

“You saw the pictures?”

Hakyeon shrugs, a smile playing on his lips. “I have alerts set up for posts about you.” 

“Uh,” Taekwoon says intelligently. It’s not like this is news to him. (And he has those set up for Hakyeon as well. Their fans can get very… creative.) “He was kinda cute, yeah.”

“Is he now?” Hakyeon’s eyes narrow, even if the smile remains on his lips, seeming sweeter somehow. Frankly, it’s a little terrifying.

Taekwoon is about to protest that - look, the SF9 kid is cute, sure, but he’s a  _ kid _ . Taekwoon’s pretty sure he’s younger than Sanghyuk too. Not that that counts for much what with Sanghyuk’s current dominion over the entire group but - still.

Then again, the look in Hakyeon’s eyes holds  _ promises. _ They’ve been there for a long time now, what with his song’s… everything. If some random idol’s hypothetical innocence gets sacrificed for them to become reality? Then so be it. 

Taekwoon can already feel the shivers running down his spine. 

“Yeah,” he says, allowing himself a smile that probably mirrors Hakyeon’s in intent. “He’s really pretty too.”

Hakyeon’s sweet smile finally melts into something a lot more… sinister. That’s the only word Taekwoon thinks of, staring at it up close.

Soon enough, thinking as a whole proves to be quite a difficult process.


	25. [hakyeon/wongeun] competence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so maybe Wongeun does have a competence kink.  
> (But maybe, _just maybe,_ it's actually a Hakyeon kink instead. And Wongeun needs new friends.)

It’s not like Wongeun has a competence kink. Really.

It’s just that… There’s something in Hakyeon when he dances. Something that kinda… just… It just makes Wongeun want to crawl in his lap and su-

Uh. Hug him.

Because he’s a nice person.

Yeah.

Okay, so maybe Wongeun does have a competence kink.

*

“Are you sure it’s not just a Hakyeon kink?” Eunji asks, voice distracted. There’s giggling somewhere around her, some shushing and then she’s on the phone again. “And anyway, why are you talking to me about it?”

“Because-” Because they were all a little starry eyed over Hakyeon, back in the day. Wongeun feels _betrayed_. “Because you’re my friend?”

“Are you having a gay crisis, Wongeun?” Eunji says seriously. There’s the giggling again and her breathing disappears for a few seconds before she reappears again, a little breathless. “Because I’m not sure I’m equipped to deal with a gay crisis right now.”

“I’m not having a gay crisis.” Wongeun states. He was in a gay movie, for fuck’s sake.

He can _feel_ Eunji rolling her eyes. “I’m even less equipped to deal with a Hakyeon crisis. Why don’t you call Jisoo? Didn’t you two have some sort of a hero worship thing going on with Hakyeon?” She goes quiet but Wongeun has a feeling the dramatic pause is unintentional, what with all the _giggling._ “Isn’t it a little late to discover your big gay boner for Hakyeon anyway? You’ve been friends for three years now.”

Wongeun takes a few seconds to process the fact that the words _big gay boner_ left Jung Eunji’s mouth. If people only knew. “Look, it’s - have you seen their latest song? His dance thing?”

“You’re saying this like VIXX being hot is something new,” Eunji replies, exasperation sneaking into her voice. “Look, I have better things to do than listen to you trying to rationalize the fact that you want in Hakyeon’s pants.”

Before Wongeun even has the time to - who knows, squeak indignantly? Before he has the time to do anything, really, the line goes dead.

Wongeun stares at his phone in disbelief. His mom always said he has the worst taste in friends. (She adores Eunji, though. Where does that leave him?)

*

It’s definitely not a Hakyeon thing, Wongeun is sure. He doesn’t find anything particularly hot about Hakyeon in a normal setting. Sure, he’s really pretty - in a very objective way, of course. And he’s awfully nice too and sometimes he makes Wongeun’s heart melt but, like, he’s an idol. That’s the effect he’s supposed to have on people. It  _has_ to be a competence kink.

Right?

He thinks about actually calling Jisoo. Maybe he’d understand, he had this thing with Hyungsik last year… But he and Wongeun did have sort of a mini Hakyeon fanclub three years ago. For some reason, it makes Wongeun feel uneasy. And so his phone remains untouched.

*

“Did you see our latest comeback?” Hakyeon asks the next time their free time lines up enough to meet.

Wongeun thinks about the playlist of Hakyeon focused fancams, eloquently titled _fucking kill me._ “No. You had a comeback?”

Hakyeon pouts. This nearly thirty years old man in front of him pouts and looks cuter than Wongeun will ever be, dimples and all. “But it was very good! Wait, I’ll show you some of the choreo-”

This is it. Wongeun had a good life, death by Hakyeon seems like a fitting end.

Because next thing he knows, Hakyeon gets up, hums a bit of the song to get into the rhythm and then-

Of course it’s _that_ part. With the stage expressions and all.

Wongeun thanks every god above that they’d decided to meet at his place. It’s so much easier to hide your traitorous body parts when at your own territory.

When Hakyeon is done (he’s not even breathing heavily or anything, _what the fuck-)_ he looks at Wongeun expectantly, like he’s waiting for an opinion.

Too bad Wongeun is too busy convincing himself that blurting out something like _Can I lick you?_ would be a terrible idea right now.

Hakyeon’s eyes gradually narrow, expression going from expectant to suspicious alarmingly fast.

He does this... thing... with his hips…

Wongeun _whimpers._ Out loud.

There is no way in hell it was unintentional. Wongeun might be prone to denial but this is too much, even for him. When he finally manages to unglue his eyes from Hakyeon’s legs to actually look at his face, there’s a twinkle in his eyes.

Wongeun swallows nervously.

“So it’s like this, huh,” Hakyeon says airily.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Wongeun replies on instinct. He knows. What’s worse is that he knows Hakyeon knows too.

Hakyeon just lifts an eyebrow and, well. Wongeun decides to let himself enjoy the feeling of dread settling in his bones.

(Hakyeon lets him crawl in his lap later. Wongeun’s willing to admit he’s a fucking liar.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i gotta be honest. i wanted them to fuck  
> but i'm also a wimp, so :(


End file.
